Octopussy (film)
''Octopussy ''is a 1983 spy film and the thirteenth official installment of the James Bond film series. Directed by John Glen, it features Roger Moore in his penultimate performance as James Bond as well as the second last appearance of Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny. This is the second Bond film for Robert Brown, who plays M, although in his previous appearance he played a different character. Desmond Llewelyn returns for the twelfth time as Q. This film also sees Maud Adams return to the series, having previously played Andrea Anders in The Man with the Golden Gun, who now plays the film's titular Bond girl Octopussy. Louis Jourdan and Steven Berkoff play the villains, Kamal Khan and General Orlov, with Kabir Bedi playing Khan's henchman Gobinda. Cast Roger Moore as James Bond, British MI6 agent 007. Maud Adams as Octopussy, a jewel smuggler and wealthy businesswoman. She is Bond's main love interest. Louis Jourdan as Kamal Khan, an exiled Afghan prince who has teamed up with Orlov and main antagonist of the film. Steven Berkoff as Genera Orlov, a Soviet general who wants to invade West Germany. He is a secondary villain. Kabir Bedi as Gobinda, Khan's loyal henchman. David and Anthony Meyer as Mischka and Grischka, a vicious pair of knife throwing twins. Kristina Wayborn as Magda, another minion of Khan who later changes sides. Vijay Amritraj as Vijay, Bond's ally, his contact in India. Albert Moses as Sadruddin, the head of Station I. Andy Bradford as 009, another MI6 agent whose death sets the story in motion. Walter Gotell as General Anatol Gogol, the head of the KGB. Eva Reuber-Staier as Miss Rubelvitch, General Gogol's secretary. Ken Norris as Colonel Luis Toro, Bond's Cuban enemy in the pre-title sequence. Tina Hudson as Bianca, Bond's colleague in Latin America. Robert Brown as M, the head of MI6 and Bond's superior. Desmond Llewelyn as Q, the MI6 quartermaster. Jeremy Bulloch as Smithers, Q's assistant. Geoffrey Keen as Sir Frederick Gray, the British Minister of Defence. Douglas Wilmer as Jim Fanning, MI6's resident art expert. Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny, M's secretary. Michaela Clavell as Penelope Smallbone, Moneypenny's assistant. Music See also: Octopussy (soundtrack) and All Time High The theme song for Octopussy was performed by Native American singer Rita Coolidge. The song is notable for not containing the film's title, Octopussy, in the title of lyrics, following in the footsteps of Louis Armstrong and Carly Simon. Having not scored For Your Eyes Only, John Barry returned to the series to compose the soundtrack to Octopussy. Reception Octopussy is something of a mixed bag. It's detractors include the convulted and hard-to-folow plot and the general comedic tone. Many fans consider Octopussy to be too campy; "the nadir of the Roger Moore-era." Criticism is commonly levelled at the moment when Bond does a "Tarzan yell" while swining on a vine, and when Bond dresses a clown. However, some fans consider these to be positives and welcome the light-hearted tone of the film. Louis Jourdan is also praised as the "suave" villain Kamal Khan, but his performance is often overlooked in the grand scheme of Bond villains. Category:Films Category:Eon Productions Category:Octopussy